The present invention relates to a plant for the continuous preparation of floated fodder.
Floated fodders which are fed to the feeding points in a sty, stable or the like, via pipe lines, are produced to an increasing degree in animal husbandry for feeding livestock and in particular pigs.
The procedure followed until now consisted in withdrawing CCM (corn-cob mix) from the bottom of a high-rise silo, during which time it is possible to maintain a protective gas atmosphere in the upper enclosed silo volume. The CCM extracted is then ground fine with water in a crushing mill and placed in suspension in a tank at the required ratio between CCM and water.
It is also known that harvested CCM may be ground immediately and the CCM grit or granulate may be conveyed into a gastight high-rise silo comprising a central gravity shaft to which the granulate is fed by known conveyor elements operating radially inwards from the outside, and from which the granulate is extracted at the bottom end of the gravity shaft by means of a transverse conveyor sealed off in gastight manner, and then conveyed mechanically to a weighing container.
The invention is based on the latter gastight high-rise silos including a charge of ground CCM or ground damp cereal, and has for an object the production of a floated fodder continuously from damp granulate and supplementary fodder components from the granulate which is to be extracted from the silo, whilst maintaining a protective gas atmosphere in the silo.